<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, You Won't be Able to Live Without Me Anyway by arahime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775919">So, You Won't be Able to Live Without Me Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/pseuds/arahime'>arahime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO is not too prevalent in this, Alpha Han Seungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kang Seungsik, Dialogue Heavy, Dramatic Han Seungwoo, How Do I End, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I swear this is not a drama, M/M, Mentioned Choi Byungchan, Mentioned Heo Chan, Mentioned Jung Subin, Not Beta Read, One Shot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done, how to dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/pseuds/arahime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia bisa.</p><p>Dia hanya belum terbiasa.</p><p>Namun, ia akan terbiasa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, You Won't be Able to Live Without Me Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Elemen ABO dan Empire di cerita ini hanya digunakan sebagai latar belakang. Cerita dalam fiksi ini sangat sedikit sekali menyinggung elemen ABO itu sendiri.</p><p>Karena kesibukan dunia nyata dan buruknya manajemen waktu saya, fiksi ini tidak sempat melalui proses beta. Jadi maafkan kalau ada kesalahan. Bisa disampaikan berupa kritik, agar saya belajar, bahkan jika sangat krusial, bisa saya perbaiki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Seungwoo, kau adalah seorang putra mahkota. Bersikaplah demikian!”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Seungwoo, bagaimana menurutmu tentang akuisisi </span>
    </em>
    <span>minor clan</span>
    <em>
      <span> ke dalam Blue Empire?”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Seungwoo, jangan tunjukkan emosimu, kecuali kau mau musuh memanfaatkan kelemahanmu!”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Seungwoo, penaklukan atas </span>
    </em>
    <span>clan </span>
    <em>
      <span>tersebut sudah tidak terhindarkan, pengorbanan ini diperlukan untuk keberlangsungan Blue Empire.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Seungwoo, kau harus lebih tega dalam mengambil keputusan!”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo terbangun ketika dia merasakan ada semburat cahaya matahari jatuh tepat di atas matanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak, bangun. Kamu ada janji </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting </span>
  </em>
  <span>dengan Paduka Ratu jam 9. Lalu kamu akan ada </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting </span>
  </em>
  <span>dengan Dewan Tetua jam 11. Kalau lihat dari rekam jejak Dewan Tetua selama ini sih, kamu gak akan bisa makan siang tepat waktu, jadi aku udah minta koki untuk siapkan sarapan yang lebih berat dari biasanya untukmu. Setelahnya, kamu akan ada </span>
  <em>
    <span>charity event </span>
  </em>
  <span> di panti asuhan jam 4. Jam 6, profesor-mu minta waktu sebentar denganmu, katanya mau membicarakan terkait penelitian feromon. Seperti biasa, semua jadwalmu hari ini sudah ada di kalender HP-mu beserta alarm pengingatnya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar seluruh rentetan jadwal panjang tersebut sesaat setelah dia bangun, bahkan saat dia belum sepenuhnya terbangun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungsik, jadwalku hari ini bisa dibatalin semua aja nggak sih? Aku capek; dan kayaknya aku sakit deh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik bergerak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouch </span>
  </em>
  <span>yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana, lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati Seungwoo yang masih berbaring di kasurnya, mengukur suhu tubuh Seungwoo dengan termometer yang dikeluarkannya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kamu </span>
  <em>
    <span>nggak </span>
  </em>
  <span>sakit, Kak,” Seungsik menjawab Seungwoo setelah dia selesai mengukur suhu badan Seungwoo, “kamu cuma </span>
  <em>
    <span>nggak </span>
  </em>
  <span>mau ketemu Dewan Tetua kan? Aku sudah cek suhu badanmu, kamu normal. Teh hangat favoritmu sudah ada di nakas ya. Minum itu dulu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungsik, kenapa sih kamu </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu</span>
  </em>
  <span> efisien </span>
  <em>
    <span>banget</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Seungwoo mengerang sambil bergerak bangun dan merenggangkan badannya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Karena harus? Sudah, sekarang bangun, minum tehnya, terus mandi. Baju sudah ku siapkan di area </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk-in closet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sarapan juga sudah tersedia di bawah. Aku </span>
  <em>
    <span>gak</span>
  </em>
  <span> menyarankan kamu berendam di bathtub karena waktumu sempit, tapi kalau kamu mau, aku juga sudah isi </span>
  <em>
    <span>bathtub</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya dengan air hangat. Tapi, jangan lupa bilang kalau kamu mau berendam ya, supaya aku bisa bawa sarapanmu ke atas untuk mempersingkat waktu. Aku juga akan bilang ke Paduka Ratu bahwa kamu akan terlambat, jika demikian." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---000---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo benci bertemu dengan Dewan Tetua. Mereka selalu menuntut begitu banyak hal dari dirinya. Seungwoo tidak menyukai hal ini. Satu pertanyaan yang paling dia benci adalah, pertanyaan terkait pernikahannya, seakan menikah itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Padahal kan tidak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mandi dengan cepat, dari pada mengambil tawaran Seungsik untuk berendam. Dia sedang malas berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Seungwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa sehelai dasi yang belum terikat di tangannya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungsik, aku </span>
  <em>
    <span>gak </span>
  </em>
  <span>berendam, bantu pasang dasi </span>
  <em>
    <span>dong</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” ujar Seungwoo yang berjalan ke arah Seungsik sambil menyerahkan dasi di tangannya, yang sebenarnya juga dipilihkan oleh Seungsik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya ampun Kak, sudah umur berapa, sudah berapa lama jadi Putra Mahkota, masih belum bisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>aja </span>
  </em>
  <span>sih, pasang dasi sendiri? Sini!" Seungsik menggerutu, sambil tetap bergerak memasangkan dasi untuk Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya udah sih, kan ada kamu </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban Seungwoo, “nanti kamu harus menikah dengan orang yang bisa pasang dasi ya, kayak aku. Dewan Tetua sudah mulai tanya-tanya ke aku lho. Mereka pikir, kamu punya pacar rahasia di suatu tempat dan itu adalah alasan kamu selalu menolak calon-calon dari mereka."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HAH? GIMANA? DEWAN TETUA TANYA KE KAMU? </span>
  <em>
    <span>NGAPAIN</span>
  </em>
  <span>? KAMU NGGAK ADA URUSAN YA SAMA INI SEMUA? KENAPA KE KAMU?” Seungwoo menggeram marah dan tanpa sadar mulai mengeluarkan feromon marah dari tubuhnya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setiap Alpha memiliki feromon yang dapat menguar dari tubuh mereka sewaktu-waktu. Feromon tersebut biasanya dikeluarkan dan digunakan untuk membuat lawan ketakutan dan takluk. Jika dihadapkan pada sesama Alpha, Alpha dengan feromon terkuatlah yang menang. Sementara untuk para Beta dan Omega, mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain takluk, tunduk, dan berhenti bergerak. Namun, seorang Alpha tidak boleh sembarangan mengeluarkan feromon Alpha, karena dianggap Alpha yang sembarangan mengeluarkan feromon adalah Alpha yang lemah, yang tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, hal ini dapat mengganggu rutinitas kehidupan sehari-hari warga jika terlalu sering terjadi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik segera memegang pundak lelaki yang sedang marah tersebut, mencoba menenangkannya. Bisa bahaya jika ada orang yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar kamar Seungwoo. Mereka bisa terkena efek feromon dan tidak bisa bergerak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ini bukan kali pertama Seungsik harus bicara dan menghadapi Dewan Tetua. Posisinya sebagai salah satu anggota senior tim departemen General Management Blue Empire, mengharuskan dia membuat dan mempresentasikan laporan langsung ke rapat Dewan Tetua. Apalagi, ia juga adalah asisten pribadi Putra Mahkota. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menarik semua feromon Alpha yang tadi sempat menguar tanpa sengaja. Seungwoo sangat benci ketika ada yang mengganggu orang-orang terdekatnya, dan terkadang kelepasan mengeluarkan feromon Alpha-nya saat dia marah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo memandang Seungsik ketika dirinya selesai menenangkan diri, “omong-omong, aku masih heran kenapa kamu kebal dengan feromon Alpha-ku ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memang betul, entah kenapa, meskipun Seungsik adalah seorang Beta, dia tidak pernah jatuh dalam efek feromon Alpha Seungwoo. Meskipun dia masih dapat terkena efek feromon dari Alpha yang lain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sudah sama kamu dari sejak dahulu kala,” Seungsik menjawab ringan sambil memberikan sentuhan terakhir di dasi yang dipasangkannya. “Selesai. Kamu udah siap pergi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---000---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertemuan dengan Paduka Ratu, ibunya, berjalan tanpa ada sesuatu yang spesial. Hanya terjadi obrolan ringan, dengan beberapa </span>
  <em>
    <span>update</span>
  </em>
  <span> terkait proyek-proyek yang saat ini sedang Seungwoo kerjakan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo hampir beranjak pergi, ketika tiba-tiba ibunya menghentikan Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omong-omong, aku tahu Byungchan punya ‘teman’ baru di luar,” mulai Ibunya santai dengan memberikan tekanan khusus pada kata teman. “Tolong pastikan aja ‘teman spesial’ adikmu itu bukan yang aneh-aneh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhhhhh. Jadi Mama </span>
  <em>
    <span>tau</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gak usah </span>
  </em>
  <span>khawatir, aku akan cek nanti,” ujar Seungwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byungchan merupakan adik Seungwoo yang nomor 3, seorang Omega. Keluarga Seungwoo sendiri terdiri dari 4 bersaudara, Seungwoo, Sejun, Byungchan, dan si bungsu Subin. Ketika ibunya sudah mulai membahas tentang adik-adiknya, maka di sini peran Seungwoo sudah berubah dari seorang putra mahkota, menjadi anak sulung ibunya dan kakak dari adik-adiknya, oleh karena itu, ia juga mengubah caranya memanggil ibunya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terus, coba deh kamu berhenti manjain Subin and ngasih apapun yang dia mau. Manja banget dia itu lho,” tambah Ibunya sambil sedikit menggerutu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma, itu kayaknya di meja Mama ada cermin. Coba ngaca dulu,” Seungwoo membalas dengan sarkastik, “Mama tu bilang gitu, kayak Mama bisa nolak Subin aja. Mama lho yang paling manjain Subin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, memang betul. Tapi kan tetap harus dicoba. Apa sebaiknya Mama mulai kasih dia PA ya? Mungkin dengan demikian, Subin bisa lebih terkontrol? Mungkin juga nanti PA itu akan bisa menolak Subin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo mempertimbangkan saran yang dicetuskan ibunya, “bisa juga dicoba sih, Ma. Mama sudah ada kandidat belum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama sih maunya Subin dikasih PA yang sudah punya pengalaman sekalian, mungkin Chan, PA-nya Sejun, atau Seungsik.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo tiba-tiba merasa dingin ketika mendengar nama PA-nya disebut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enggak. Aku butuh PA,” Seungwoo menolak usul Ibunya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya nanti kamu Mama kasih PA pengganti lah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enggak. Aku gak mau yang lain. Aku butuh Seungsik. Subin kasih ke Chan aja.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhhhhhh,” hela Ibunya panjang, “ya sudah nanti Mama akan diskusi dengan Sejun dulu. Sana lanjutkan jadwalmu. Tolong sekalian panggilkan Bomi di luar ya.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---000---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makan siangmu sudah siap. Sudah ada di meja di ruanganmu. Kamu punya waktu sekitar 1,5 jam untuk makan dan istirahat sebelum kamu harus jalan ke panti asuhan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sambutan Seungsik itulah yang diterima Seungwoo saat dia memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah pertemuan yang menyebalkan dengan Dewan Tetua. Sebalnya, Seungsik menyampaikan salam tersebut, tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Kak Seungwoo, apa kabar? Hi Kak, gimana </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya? Hi Kak, apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Enak kali ya kalau hal yang pertama kali ku dengar seteah </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting</span>
  </em>
  <span> menyebalkan itu adalah salam yang manis yang baik? Tapi tentu saja tidak. Yang ku dengar pertama kali, tentu saja adalah omelan dan instruksi baru dari PA-ku yang </span>
  <em>
    <span>super duper </span>
  </em>
  <span>efisien ini,” sindir Seungwoo sembari dia menghempaskan badannya ke salah satu kursi empuk yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk para tamu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhhhhhh. Jangan jadi </span>
  <em>
    <span>drama king</span>
  </em>
  <span> deh, Kak. Makan sana, terus tidur siang kalau perlu,” jawab Seungsik yang akhirnya melihat ke arah Seungwoo, meskipun dengan wajah sebal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo sebal dan lelah. Karena itu lah dia sudah tidak lagi berpikir panjang lagi sebelum melepas topeng persona profesionalnya, dan memasang muka cemberut dan manja, yang jika orang lain lihat, mereka akan sangat terkejut dibuatnya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Siki udah makan? Siki gak mau temenin aku makan? Siki gak mau batalin jadwalku semua aja, biar aku bisa bobok??”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo di balik pintu, sebenarnya merupakan pribadi yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia tunjukan di hadapan orang-orang. Seungwoo sebenarnya adalah seorang yang malas bergerak dan sangat manja. Ketika Seungwoo sudah mematikan saklar persona profesionalnya, Seungwoo bisa sangatlah manja ke orang-orang terdekatnya. Tentu saja, orang yang paling mengetahui dualitas persona Han Seungwoo, adalah seorang Kang Seungsik.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iya, aku sudah makan, Kak. Sudah jangan </span>
  <em>
    <span>ngambek</span>
  </em>
  <span>, apa </span>
  <em>
    <span>gak </span>
  </em>
  <span>khawatir sama </span>
  <em>
    <span>image</span>
  </em>
  <span>-mu. Selain itu, apapun yang kamu lakukan, aku </span>
  <em>
    <span>gak </span>
  </em>
  <span>akan bantuin kamu lari dari tanggung jawabmu. Lagipula, kamu terlalu sayang sama anak-anak di panti asuhan itu untuk membuat mereka kecewa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya kan gak ada yang liat juga,” Seungwoo terus merajuk, meskipun Seungwoo juga mulai bergerak untuk membuka makanannya. “Memang betul aku sayang dengan anak-anak itu. Tapi aku gak bisa berhenti merasa buruk dan bersalah setiap kali aku main ke panti. Aku selalu mau menangis. Tapi aku tahu, gak baik menangis di depan anak-anak yang ceria itu. Kalau mereka saja gak nangis, kenapa aku harus nangis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lagian, kenapa juga kamu harus merasa bersalah? Itu bukan salahmu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iya, tapi aku selalu merasa kalau mereka berhak atas yang lebih baik, sementara aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik bangun dan duduk di samping Seungwoo, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk bahu Seungwoo..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak, kamu sudah melakukan apa yang kamu bisa. Itu bukan salahmu. Kamu tidak perlu menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya di dunia ini sendirian. Tidak segala sesuatunya berputar di sekitarmu. Kamu bukan pusat dunia yang harus menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya. Kamu sudah berbuat segala hal yang kamu bisa dengan </span>
  <em>
    <span>privilege</span>
  </em>
  <span>, status, dan kelebihan yang kamu punya untuk membantu mereka. Tapi kamu gak bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah dunia sendirian, dan </span>
  <em>
    <span>charity event </span>
  </em>
  <span>ini adalah salah satu jalan untuk mencari teman dan bantuan agar semuanya tidak hanya menjadi bebanmu seorang. Kamu gak sendirian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo menunduk dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Seungsik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hhhhhhh. Aku mau tidur siang. Tolong bangunkan aku kalau sudah jadwalnya untuk berangkat, ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tentu, Yang Mulia."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---000---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kak Ssik, Kak Seungwoo di dalam kah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik mendongak dan melihat adik Seungwoo, Sejun, bersandar di mejanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hai Sejun. Kakakmu di dalam, tapi dia lagi tidur siang. Kayaknya kamu jangan ganggu dia dulu deh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's okay, it’s okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lagi ada perlu banget yang gak bisa ditunda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sejun menghambur masuk ke ruangan Seungwoo setelah berterima kasih pada Seungsik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aku sudah ngobrol sama Mama." Sejun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menindih badan kakaknya untuk membangunkannya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh! Halo adik Sejun, senang bertemu denganmu. Kabarku hari ini baik, kecuali saat ini dimana rasanya aku seperti kehabisan nafas, mungkin karena melihatmu,” Seungwoo bangun dan langsung membalas dengan sarkastik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PA-nya Subin," ujar Sejun sembari dia bangun dan pindah duduk di sofa sebelah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hal ini membangunkan Seungwoo seutuhnya, "UGH!! Jangan Seungsik!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa jangan? Kak Ssik tu pilihan terbaik. Kak Seungsik tidak hanya efisien, tapi dia juga yang paling berpengalaman dalam manajemen Blue Empire. Aku pikir Subin perlu mulai belajar segala </span>
  <em>
    <span>tetek bengek</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang muncul karena status dia sebagai pangeran. Kak Ssik harusnya bisa membimbing Subin dengan baik. Ya, meskipun Kak Seungsik juga gak akan bisa menolak Subin sih. Tapi tetap aja,” jelas Sejun sembari dia mulai membuka toples makanan ringan yang selalu ada di meja Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gak. Gak ku izinin. Aku butuh Seungsik."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pada akhirnya keputusannya kan di Mama, gak di kamu, Kak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tetap enggak. Seungsik punyaku. Aku gak akan bisa berfungsi dengan baik tanpa Seungsik," tolak Seungwoo dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sejun melirik tajam ke arah kakaknya sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang, pasrah, "Hhhhhhhh. Mama juga sudah mempertimbangkan Kak Chan sih. Sejujurnya aku gak masalah. Kalau memang demikian, Mama akan nitipin satu anak magang ke aku supaya anak itu bisa belajar, karena </span>
  <em>
    <span>kerjaanku kan </span>
  </em>
  <span>lebih kasual dan lebih terkait ke </span>
  <em>
    <span>public relations</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aku gak masalah dengan itu, malah mungkin hariku akan lebih baik daripada berurusan dengan Asisten-Segala-Maha-Tahu, Heo Chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kalau gitu, udah beres dong? Gak ada masalah lagi," nada bicara Seungwoo mulai kembali normal. Kerutan di wajahnya juga mulai menghilang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya udah, aku akan bicara sama Mama," Sejun bangun untuk berdiri. "Oh ya, aku ikut ke panti ya? Aku dapat laporan kalau mereka ada pengurus baru. Aku mau ketemu langsung, untuk memastikan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oke, bilang aja ke Seungsik supaya dia bisa atur mobil yang cukup. Kamu mau ikut mobilku aja kan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iya, aku juga akan nanya Byungchan dan Subin juga, siapa tau mereka mau ikut juga. Byung selalu suka anak-anak, Subin apalagi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya udah, bilang aja ke Seungsik keputusan akhirnya bagaimana. Dia akan atur semuanya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sejun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan, "Kak, mungkin kamu perlu mengurangi rasa posesifmu atas Kak Ssik. Sebagai informasi, Dewan Tetua mulai mengawasi Kak Ssik. </span>
  <em>
    <span>See you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo terdiam dan menjawab satu detik lebih lambat, “Ya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>see you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---000---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Kak, aku sudah tambahkan jadwal kosong, kalau kamu mau bernafas dulu.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Kak, dokumen untuk proyek akuisisi </span>
    </em>
    <span>minor clan</span>
    <em>
      <span> sudah ku siapkan di meja.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Kak, kamu bisa pura-pura di depan mereka, tapi gak perlu di depanku.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Kak, aku sudah buat proposal proses dan strategi untuk penaklukan </span>
    </em>
    <span>clan</span>
    <em>
      <span>. Semua sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan resistensi dan opsi negosiasi.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Kak, kalau menurut hitunganku keputusan ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk segala pihak.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Seungwoo terbangun ketika dia merasakan ada semburat cahaya matahari jatuh tepat di atas matanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Permisi Yang Mulia Pangeran, saya datang untuk membacakan jadwal Yang Mulia untuk hari ini.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pria muda tersebut mulai membaca jadwal Seungwoo untuk hari ini satu persatu, berurutan. Masih sama. Biasa saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungwoo belum terbiasa. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo bangun dan mendengarkan jadwalnya dibacakan. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke nakas, mencari segelas teh yang selalu ada di sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rasanya sama. Teh hangat dengan ramuan khusus, yang bahkan Seungwoo tak tahu resepnya. Apa yang berbeda? Masih sama. Biasa saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungwoo belum terbiasa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo berjalan ke kamar mandi. Pria muda yang tadi membangunkan dan membacakan jadwalnya telah pergi. Seungwoo melihat </span>
  <em>
    <span>bathtub</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya sudah terisi penuh dengan air hangat. Sama. Tidak berbeda. Seungwoo memilih untuk mandi menggunakan </span>
  <em>
    <span>shower</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Biasa saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungwoo belum terbiasa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo masuk ke area </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk-in closet</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya. Di sana ia melihat set pakaian yang sudah sesuai dengan jadwalnya hari ini. Seungwoo menggunakan set pertamanya, kemudian berjalan ke laci yang menyimpan koleksi dasi-dasinya. Namun sebelum ia sempat jauh berjalan, ia melihat di balik jasnya yang tergantung, juga sudah ada dasi tergantung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dasi tersebut sudah disimpulkan. Seungwoo tinggal menggunakannya secara langsung. Biasa saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungwoo belum terbiasa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harinya berjalan normal. Segala sesuatunya berjalan sesuai jadwal. Makan pagi, siang, dan malamnya datang tepat waktu. Menunya pun sudah sesuai dengan lidah dan </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya hari ini. Rapatnya berjalan lancar, semua material sudah tersedia dengan rapi di meja atau </span>
  <em>
    <span>email</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya. Tamu-tamunya tidak ada yang terlambat. Mobil dan supirnya sudah tahu tujuan dan kapan harus menjemputnya. Seungwoo bahkan memiliki waktu untuk bernafas dan istirahat sejenak. Masih sama. Biasa saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tidak sama. Tidak biasa. Tidak terbiasa. Tidak akan terbiasa. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungwoo menolak terbiasa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---000---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kak. Cuma SATU minggu ya…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sejun tiba-tiba berkata demikian saat rapatnya dengan Seungwoo sudah selesai, meskipun keduanya belum meninggalkan ruangan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sejun menutup wajahnya dengan ekspresi lelah di sana, “demi Dewi Bulan!! Kak!! Kak Ssik cuma ku </span>
  <em>
    <span>pinjem </span>
  </em>
  <span>SATU minggu!! Bisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>nggak </span>
  </em>
  <span>jangan berlebihan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku gak berlebihan. Aku biasa saja. Kehidupanku juga masih sama. Normal. Aku gak tahu kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah,” Seungwoo masih membalas dengan ekspresi muka datar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebentar,” Sejun mengambil tasnya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan benda pipih bentuk bulat, “nih, ini cermin. Coba kamu ngaca trus liat ekspresimu kayak apa. Itu yang kamu bilang biasa saja?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo masih diam bersedekap, menolak merespon adik lelakinya itu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sejun mendengus kesal melihat perilaku kakaknya, ia pun ikut bersedekap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak. Cuma satu minggu lho? Mama setuju menugaskan Kak Chan jadi PA-nya Subin. Sebagai gantinya, aku diberikan anak magang baru, supaya dia sekalian belajar denganku. Tapi, aku gak punya waktu untuk mengajari dia </span>
  <em>
    <span>basic of the basic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Di sinilah Kak Seungsik masuk. Aku pinjem Kak Seungsik seminggu, mungkin bisa kurang kalau anak magang itu cepat belajar. Kamu bisa lah bertahan tanpa Kak Seungsik seminggu. Masa segitu ketergantungannya kamu sama Kak Seungsik? Sekalian mengalihkan atensi para tetua dari Kak Seungsik.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo terdiam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sejun. Adiknya benar, hanya satu minggu. Bahkan sejujurnya, selama beberapa hari tanpa Seungsik, kehidupan Seungwoo berjalan seperti biasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo bisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo bisa hidup tanpa Seungsik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungwoo hanya belum terbiasa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---000---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo sudah bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Lebih tepatnya, dia belum tidur. Hari ini Seungwoo sudah bertekad untuk melepas Seungsik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dia bisa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dia hanya belum terbiasa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Namun, ia akan terbiasa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo merasakan keberadaan Seungsik sebelum ia bahkan mendengar langkah kaki asisten pribadinya itu. Ia juga merasakan saat langkah Seungsik tiba-tiba mendadak cepat. Seungwoo tahu, bahwa Seungsik merasakan bahwa ia sudah bangun. Ia menghela nafas untuk kemudian duduk, bangun dari tidurnya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kamu gak apa-apa?” adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari Seungsik, segera setelah dia membuka pintu kamar sang pangeran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dengan ekspresi agak panik, Seungsik masuk dan membuka </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya, mencari termometer yang selalu tersedia di sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kamu sakit? Kamu tiduran aja. Nih, tahan ujung termometer ini di bawah lidah,” Seungsik bergerak menyodorkan termometer ke tangan Seungwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo memegang tangan Seungsik yang terulur, “Sik, aku gak apa-apa. Tenang. Duduk sini. Aku mau bicara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik duduk sambil sedikit menahan nafas. Ekspresi mukanya masih khawatir. Sangat jarang sekali Seungwoo memasang wajah seserius ini ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. Seungsik sangat khawatir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo menatap langsung ke arah Seungsik. Ia tidak akan mengalihkan pandangannya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan melepaskanmu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik menarik nafas tajam. Ia terlihat ingin berkomentar, tapi ia menahan kata-katanya, karena ia menyadari Seungwoo masih ingin bicara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Aku tidak suka melakukan ini. Namun satu minggu tanpamu, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa. Aku bisa, Sik. Aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Kehidupanku berjalan seperti biasa. Pekerjaanku berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Aku bisa, Sik. Aku bisa hidup tanpa kamu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo mengamati Seungsik diam bergeming. Ekspresi Seungsik tidak berubah, tetap datar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melihat Seungsik tak bereaksi, Seungwoo mulai meracau, “aku perlu melakukan ini. Aku tidak ingin perhatian Dewan Tetua tertuju padamu. Aku tidak ingin Dewan Tetua menyalahkanmu karena aku tak segera memilih pasangan. Padahal itu semua bukan salahmu. Kamu terlalu berharga bagiku, Sik, Lebih baik aku yang melepaskanmu daripada harus melihatmu diambil dariku. Aku bisa kok, Sik. Aku selama seminggu baik-baik saja. Aku bisa hidup tanpamu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungsik tertawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iya. Kang Seungsik tertawa. Tertawa dengan sangat lepas sampai kehabisan nafas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gantian, kini Seungwoo yang menatap Seungsik keheranan. Kini Seungwoo yang kehilangan kata-katanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sik, kamu...kenapa…? Kok ketawa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik tersengal, mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enggak, kamu lucu aja Kak. Jadi menurutmu, kamu bisa hidup tanpa aku?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo mengangguk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jadi menurutmu, tanpa aku, hidupmu biasa aja?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo mengangguk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tanpa aku, tidak ada perubahan signifikan di kehidupanmu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo mengangguk kembali, “iya Sik. Aku bisa tanpa kamu. Jadi kamu sementara gak usah jadi asisten aku aja, supaya kamu gak diganggu Dewan Tetua.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft! Kak, ya iyalah kamu nggak merasakan ada perbedaan di kehidupanmu. Aku tu sebelum pergi kemarin, sudah siapkan segala sesuatunya untuk seminggu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have arranged everything. When I said everything, I really mean E V E R Y T H I N G.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mulai dari jadwalmu selama seminggu, akomodasi termasuk supir dan rute, menu makan, set pakaianmu, sampai teh, dan air hangat di bak tiap pagi. Kamu tidak merasakan perubahan, ya karena aku memang gak kemana-mana Kak. Semuanya tetap aku,” Seungsik menjelaskan sambil masih terkikik pelan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tapi...tapi Sik...Dewan...nanti Tetua gimana? Nanti kamu diganggu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik berhenti mengikik, kemudian melihat langsung tepat ke mata Seungwoo sambil menyunggingkan seringai, yang menurut Seungwoo terlihat sangat licik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak, kamu jangan meremehkan aku. Aku Kang Seungsik. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The most efficient and amazing private assistant in this whole Blue Empire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hal demikian tidak akan mengganggu aku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to give me more credit, Your Holiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seungsik terdengar sedikit mengejek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo tergagap, kaget melihat respon Seungsik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tapi...tapi...Sik…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kamu gak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan orang lain selain aku. Buat apa selama ini aku membuatmu bergantung padaku, kalau pada akhirnya kamu menikah dengan orang lain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAH!? APA SIK?? Aku..aku...gak...aku…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seungwoo, membuat Seungwoo semakin gugup dan terbata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak, aku tidak bodoh. Aku sudah bersama hampir seumur hidupku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s easy for me to read you like an open book</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kamu sangat mudah dibaca. Tentu saja aku tahu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tapi...putra mahkota...tahta...pewaris...harus alpha...atau omega...tapi…” Seungwoo masih bergumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya otaknya masih belum bisa memproses segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit ini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik semakin mendekatkan badannya, tanpa berhenti menyunggingkan seringai yang kini membuat Seungwoo semakin panik dan hilang akal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak. Sekali lagi. Aku itu Kang Seungsik. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku tahu kamu tidak punya niat untuk mewarisi tahta, dan ada adikmu yang lain, yang lebih pantas atas tahta itu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You and this Empire will be fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aku akan memastikan itu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sik…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sekarang, kalau sudah sok berkorban dan sok dramatisnya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will you kiss me or not?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otak Seungwoo berhenti berpikir. Saat ini yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah bibir dan wajah Seungsik yang sangat dekat ada di hadapannya. Secepat kilat, Seungwoo merengkuh Seungsik dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Seungwoo tak percaya. Seungwoo berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bukan Kak, ini bukan mimpi. Yang mimpi itu adalah kamu bisa hidup tanpa aku. Hah? Khayalan saja itu! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now shut up and kiss me again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memang Seungsik benar. Seungsik selalu benar. Apalah Seungwoo tanpa Seungsik. Jadi siapa Seungwoo berani-beraninya menolak permintaan Seungsik? Tentu saja yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menuruti Seungsik. Karena pada akhirnya, Seungsik akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Seungwoo cukup mengikutinya saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungwoo harus terbiasa dengan ini sepertinya.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cerita ini sebenarnya merupakan cerita awal untuk universum ABO Blue Empire. Saya ada rencana untuk mengembangkan universum ini baik untuk Seungwoo/Seungsik, maupun untuk karakter lainnya juga. (Meskipun semuanya bergantung pada niat dan waktu sih...)</p><p>Terima kasih sekali untuk Mod New World Fest karena sudah mengatur jalannya fest ini. Maafkan karena saya sampai minta ekstensi 2 kali. Kalian terbaik. :")))))))</p><p>Untuk para pembaca, saya sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau meninggalkan komentar, kritik saran membangun, dan kudos, meskipun tidak harus juga.</p><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>